


kiss kiss fall in love

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fake Boyfriends AU, I apologise for everything, M/M, jung taekwoon would make the best romance novelist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Jaehwan is the barista at the coffee shop Taekwoon likes to work in. They aren't dating, but in a fit of panic when confronted with an admirer, Jaehwan says they are—which would be fine, if Taekwoon didn't already have a kind-of-not-really thing for Jaehwan, and if word hadn't somehow got out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeryn (Cinderella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella/gifts).



Taekwoon tapped listlessly at his keyboard, his half empty coffee quickly cooling as he stared blankly at his screen, the word document still stubbornly empty. He typed a word, deleted it, then another, and deleted it too. He got as far as _There was_ before he finally slammed the lid of his laptop shut, accepting that today was probably going to be a lost cause. Jaehwan caught his eye from over the counter, eyes twinkling in amusement. Taekwoon quickly looked away and picked up his coffee, hiding his face behind it as he drained the cup, lukewarm as the coffee was.

It was late afternoon, but the coffee shop was emptier than it usually was, some strange lull in the day. The cup made too loud a sound in the quiet space when Taekwoon set it back onto the table, and Taekwoon winced a little. It drew Jaehwan’s attention, again, but he was making a drink for a customer and didn’t hurry over right away. But that didn’t stop him from wandering over after they’d left.

"Refill?" Jaehwan asked. He stood by Taekwoon’s table, grinning cheerfully at Taekwoon’s misery (probably).

Taekwoon nodded, pushing the empty cup towards him. "Please," he said, and it sounded a little pathetic even to his own ears.

"One day you’re—"

Jaehwan was interrupted when the bell over the door rang, and someone walked in.

"Welcome!" Jaehwan called out cheerfully. "I’ll be with you in a second!"

Taekwoon turned to look at her, and he blinked. It was a girl, probably college, hair about chin length, glasses, pretty. She came a lot, too, although she usually just bought a drink to-go. Taekwoon came a lot, but he usually ended up occupying a table for a good portion of the day, as he stared morosely at usually blank word documents, trying to ignore his editor’s persistent reminders of his deadlines.

Today, however, she shook her head and walked over to Taekwoon and Jaehwan. She was a bit pink, but it was also fairly hot outside. Taekwoon stared at her, and she glanced at him and then quickly looked to Jaehwan, who looked at Taekwoon, who just shrugged and shook his head minutely.

"I’m…" she said, and her voice was stammering. Jaehwan was really confused now, and Taekwoon had a sinking feeling about all this.

"Yes?" Jaehwan asked.

"I was wondering if I could have your number!" the girl said, and her face turned bright, bright red. Oh, Taekwoon thought. "Or…Or if I could give you mine…" she added, mumbling.

This time, when Jaehwan looked at Taekwoon, his eyes were the size of saucers, metaphorically.

"Oh. Um. Well." Jaehwan stammered, a little uncharacteristically of him.

"Unless you’re…" she trailed off, speaking quietly now and not quite able to meet Jaehwan’s eyes.

"I’m…?" Jaehwan asked. He kept looking at Taekwoon, as if the fact that Taekwoon was a romance novelist meant he could help at all in this situation.

"Seeing someone?" the girl asked, extremely hesitantly.

"Yes!" Jaehwan yelped. "I’m taken!"

Taekwoon’s eyes snapped to Jaehwan, his stomach doing some strange flip thing. It only did even more flips, possibly flipping to another dimension altogether, when Jaehwan pointed at him.

"We’re dating," Jaehwan said, and Taekwoon's stomach may have returned, but now his heart was swooping in his chest as he stared at Jaehwan, too startled to even splutter.

"Right?" Jaehwan prodded Taekwoon.

Taekwoon, not knowing what to do, nodded.

"Actually, we're going on a date right after I close up—I mean, I'm going to close up early, and—"

"Oh," the girl said, and she was really, truly red now. "I..." She didn't finish her sentence, turning to run out of the door. Taekwoon thought there might have been tears in her eyes.

Jaehwan stared at the closing door, Taekwoon stared at Jaehwan, and Jaehwan was steadfastly not meeting his eyes.

"We're going on a date?" Taekwoon finally managed to say.

"Uh—" but Jaehwan was literally saved by the bell as the door opened again. They both breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't the same girl again. Jaehwan quickly hurried back to the counter to help the customer, and Taekwoon couldn't pack up and go home to bury his face in his cat's fur fast enough.

 

 

That should have been the end of that, and after two days away, Taekwoon finally hauled his sorry ass back into Jaehwan's coffee shop, because he wasn't getting any more work done at home than he had been there, and Hakyeon's nagging was getting unbearable. He'd entered into some sort of special contract hell when his editor, his roommate, and his best friend were all the Same. Person. Especially when that person often _chose_ to work from home. And could poke his head into Taekwoon's room, and see that he was fiddling on his phone, or playing with Kitty, and decidedly Not Writing.

Jaehwan greeted him cheerily as usual, Taekwoon ordered his usual latte, and then proceeded to sit down at his usual table, and continued to glare at the almost empty word document as if it would write itself.

Hakyeon had threatened to lock Taekwoon in his room—without coffee—if he didn't manage to write at _least_ one chapter, by the end of the week. Or, at least not real coffee. Hakyeon had conceded that he could have instant coffee, to ward off any caffeine headaches, but Taekwoon would rather go without than drink that sludge.

In other words, he had no choice.

It was about a week later, when Taekwoon had smashed out some words that he was sure Hakyeon would tear to pieces and make him rewrite but Hakyeon hadn't specified that it had to be a _good_ chapter, that it all came back to bite them in their respective rear ends.

It came in the form of a completely unassuming Junghwan, who had been in an acapella group with Jaehwan in college, who had heard from _his_ boyfriend Chansik, who for some reason had heard from his younger brother who was still in college, that there was a girl in his class who had been trying to work up the courage to ask the really, really cute barista at the coffee shop—well, somehow, Junghwan had come to the extremely erroneous assumption that Jaehwan actually _was_ dating Taekwoon, and that it was about time.

Taekwoon blinked, turned extremely red, and unhelpfully sank underneath the table, covering his face with his hands apparently not good enough. The one saving grace was that it was nearing nine at night, and the place was mostly empty and Junghwan was just stopping by because he'd been curious, and so there was no one else to see Taekwoon's descent into utter shame and embarrassment and god he hated Jaehwan _so much_ right now but also not really because his heart kept doing that horrible, horrible thing every time Jaehwan stammered that yup, him and Taekwoon were totally dating. Never mind that Taekwoon knew almost nothing about Jaehwan, other than the fact he had a really nice ass and a really cute smile and could make really good coffee and draw really nice latte art and—

And that he had really, really, _really_ nice lips that Taekwoon absolutely hadn't been thinking about what they'd be like to kiss, because Taekwoon was not some teenager in high school with an absolutely hopeless crush.

Unfortunately, Taekwoon couldn't hide under the table forever, and he dragged himself back onto his chair, although he promptly covered his face with his hands, rather than meet Junghwan's curious stare.

"Wow, you look even taller than Jaehwan," Junghwan said. He looked at Jaehwan and grinned. "Hey, Chansik and I are going to the amusement park this weekend, how about you join us on a double date?"

Taekwoon looked at Jaehwan, who looked at Taekwoon, who, for some horrible, horrible reason, didn't immediately give a perfectly valid excuse like Hakyeon was going to kill him.

"It'll be fun," Junghwan cajoled. "I know you're not open on Saturday anyway!"

And, for some horrible, horrible reason, Jaehwan said yes.

 

 

"Stop moping," Hakyeon said. He prodded Taekwoon with his foot. Taekwoon clutched at Kitty a little tighter, and refused to move.

"You're blocking the way," Hakyeon grumbled.

"No I'm not," Taekwoon said. Kitty squirmed in his grasp, and Taekwoon clutched at her even tighter, although he was fairly sure she was close to letting out all hell and fleeing.

"You're taking up too much space," Hakyeon said. He poked Taekwoon harder. Normally, Taekwoon would have swiped at his leg, but right now, he was too busy holding Kitty and burying his face in the floor. Hakyeon heaved a long suffering sigh.

"It's just a trip to the amusement park, not a couple's retreat on some romantic island," Hakyeon said. He narrowed his eyes. "You've been bugging me about going for ages, but I _told_ you I can't ride those things, so this is the perfect chance. Or just go and eat your way through like you always do. Maybe you can even go into a haunted house and hold his hand or something—don't deny it, you've been making eyes at him for ages. Jaehwan is the guy with the nose right?"

"Mouth," Taekwoon said before he could stop himself. His mouth-brain filter seemed to have utterly disappeared in these past few weeks. This was very much Not Like Himself.

"Right, nice mouth," Hakyeon said. "Ferris wheel, kiss, sounds great to me."

" _We are not dating_ ," Taekwoon groaned. Kitty, finally at the end of her patience, clawed herself loose of Taekwoon with an irritated meow, leaving a huge, empty, lack of warmth against Taekwoon's chest.

Hakyeon sighed again. "Treat it as inspiration," Hakyeon said. "God knows you need it."

"I hate you," Taekwoon said, and he really, really meant it.

 

 

Saturday rolled around, despite Taekwoon's best attempts to pretend it hadn't.

"It's hot," Jaehwan said, completely unnecessarily.

Taekwoon trailed a little behind the other three, feeling out of place. Jaehwan and Junghwan were chatting up a storm, and it was clear that Chansik knew Jaehwan as well, and Taekwoon didn't know any of them. Hell, Jaehwan really was just the guy from the coffee shop with the nose, as Hakyeon liked to call him. At some point, Chansik made a comment about not knowing Jaehwan liking the strong, silent type. Taekwoon did briefly think about taking off then and there, if they hadn't been finally at the front of the line for the roller coaster.

"Are you scared?" Jaehwan asked Taekwoon. His eyes twinkled in mischief.

"No," Taekwoon said. "I like it."

Jaehwan pouted theatrically. "Aw, I wanted you to hold my hand!"

"I'll hold your hand," Junghwan offered.

"No you're not," Chansik said. He grabbed both of Junghwan's hands and glared at Jaehwan to make a point.

"Are you scared?" Taekwoon asked Jaehwan, as Chansik and Junghwan squabbled. It was the first thing he'd said, unprompted, since the four of them had met up.

"What if I said yes?" Jaehwan asked. "Can I hold your hand?"

Taekwoon stared. And said nothing. Probably because his heart had leapt into his throat and there didn't seem to be any room for sound to get through.

 

 

Jaehwan did, in the end, hold his hand. Sort of. If clutching at Taekwoon's arm counted as holding his hand, but they still touched. Which was what counted.

 

 

As much as Taekwoon hated to ever admit it, Hakyeon had been right. He _did_ like going on the rides, and he _did_ like eating his way through it, and once they'd gone on enough roller coasters, Taekwoon had stopped caring about Junghwan and Chansik constantly touching each other (about Chansik constantly touching Junghwan) and had started peering closely at the map, plotting out the next ride they should do, the four of them taking turns choosing.

Which might've been why, by the time night had fallen, he was unwittingly pulled into line for the ferris wheel.

"Save the best for last, right?" Jaehwan asked Taekwoon. Jaehwan was always chipper and energetic, but here, with his friends, he was even _more_ energetic which Taekwoon hadn't known was possible. But right now, his voice had softened, even though his eyes still sparkled amusement. Or maybe they just sparkled from all the lights.

"I...yeah," Taekwoon said, mouth suddenly dry.

He glanced at the other couple, where Chansik was draped all over Junghwan, even though he still occasionally tried to shrug him off. Taekwoon was used to hanging off of Hakyeon, but he wasn't sure if Jaehwan would be as receptive to the idea. He wanted to though. It was late, and he was tired.

He was also, Taekwoon realised, as his brain suddenly caught up to him, in line for a ferris wheel. With Jaehwan.

"It's the whole point of amusement parks," Junghwan said. He looked at Jaehwan, and there was way too much meaning loaded in that look for Taekwoon's sanity.

He was a romance writer— _ferris wheels were supposed to be romantic_. Riding in a ferris wheel, the city lights below, fireworks in the distance, and—

Taekwoon quickly cut off that thought, and quickly looked away from Jaehwan's extremely plush lips.

"You guys just started dating, right?" Chansik asked, even more blunt to the point than Junghwan. He'd wrapped his arms around Junghwan's waist and was hugging him like a koala. "Then it's even more important."

"Are you going to kiss?" Jaehwan teased. He pursed his lips at them obnoxiously, earning a light shove from Junghwan.

"None of your business," Junghwan grumbled. Chansik laughed, and Junghwan tried to shake him off again but Chansik just clung to his boyfriend even tighter.

They'd been moving forward in line all this while, and all too soon, they found themselves at the front.

"Have fun," Junghwan said meaningfully as him and Chansik got into the car ahead of them. Taekwoon looked at Jaehwan, who grinned at him, before getting into the second car.

"I was scared of these when I was little," Jaehwan admitted. "They went up so high."

"That's the point," Taekwoon pointed out. "And it's not that high."

"It was high when I was little!" Jaehwan whined, pouting cutely. The car suddenly lurched, swinging a little—Jaehwan yelped and clung to the railing. Taekwoon snorted.

"Are you still scared?" he asked. Jaehwan pouted at him.

"Of course not," he said. As if to prove it, he moved to Taekwoon's side of the carriage, the entire thing lilting dangerously, and peered out the window behind Taekwoon, to where the park and city lay out below them.

"It's pretty," Jaehwan said, as they continued moving upwards.

Taekwoon twisted about, the carriage swinging again at the movement—it was pretty, even though they were barely halfway up yet.

"Go sit over there," Taekwoon said. "It's dangerous."

Jaehwan shook his head, sitting firmly down next to Taekwoon. Taekwoon's heart skipped a beat.

"Nooo, people sit next to each other all the time," Jaehwan said. "Like couples!"

"We're not a couple," Taekwoon said quickly.

"They _think_ we're a couple," Jaehwan pointed out.

"But we're alone," Taekwoon said—and. Oh. They were alone.

Taekwoon turned away from Jaehwan, to look out the other window, uncomfortably aware of how close Jaehwan was sitting. Slowly, starting and stopping, the ferris wheel continued to rise.

"Hey, um." Jaehwan prodded Taekwoon a little, and Taekwoon turned to look at him, frowning.

"What?"

"It was okay today?" Jaehwan asked, suddenly serious. "I mean, I guess I said yes, and you didn't, but...you had fun, right?"

Taekwoon paused, and then nodded, because it was the truth. "I had fun," he said.

"Good!" It seemed like some weight had been lifted from Jaehwan, because he was smiling again.

There was something cruel about the world, that Taekwoon would end up in a ferris wheel, alone, with the man who he'd had a crush on ever since he realised that Jaehwan could not only make good coffee, but he wasn't as obnoxiously cheerful as he'd first seemed—and the cherry on top was where they were supposedly dating.

Inspiration indeed.

The ferris wheel suddenly lurched to a stop again, and Taekwoon realised with a jolt that they were at the top.

"Oh, we're at the top!" Jaehwan said, quite redundantly.

Taekwoon turned to look at him. "Yes," he said. "We are."

Jaehwan laughed. "It's where we're supposed to kiss," he said, and then leaned towards Taekwoon, pursing his lips dramatically, clearly expecting Taekwoon to move away.

Taekwoon, for some reason god only knew, did not. Taekwoon, instead, moved forward. Just a little. But enough for their lips to touch.

Jaehwan jerked back, eyes wide.

"I—I slipped," Taekwoon said quickly. His cheeks were burning, and he regretted everything, and he wondered if the door would open and he could throw him through it but yes, yes Jaehwan's lips really would be very nice to kiss, the thought permeated somehow through the haze of 'I am never showing my face in front of him again'.

"Really?" Jaehwan asked, and again, his voice had gone soft and hesitant. "Because...I wouldn't mind if you didn't."

Taekwoon snapped up to look, and Jaehwan's eyes were fixed on him, and his lip was caught between his teeth. Slowly, Taekwoon shook his head.

"I...didn't," he said, and he could feel the heat rise further.

"Then," Jaehwan said slowly, "I was wondering if I could have your number."

Taekwoon blinked, wondering why the words were so familiar, before he remembered the girl who'd started this whole mess in the first place. And then:

"You have it already?"

Jaehwan shook his head. " _You_ have my number," he said, whining a little. "You never gave me yours!"

"Mm." Taekwoon nodded, and with a sudden stroke of boldness no doubt borrowed from one of his horrible romance novels that girls seemed to love, he shifted closer to Jaehwan, and looked him meaningfully in the eye. "But only if we do that again."

"With pleasure," Jaehwan said—and yes, Jaehwan’s lips were nice to kiss, and they were even nicer to kiss when they were kissing properly.

Maybe this would be good inspiration, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays ;; i'm sorry i couldn't really do this prompt justice, but i hope you enjoy it at least a little!
> 
>  
> 
> ty to chingu for listening to me whine and for kicking my butt to actually write something instead of whining /o\

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [maybe you're my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939076) by [galmaegi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galmaegi/pseuds/galmaegi)




End file.
